Psychomachia
by W3R3W0LF666
Summary: Seven days. Seven Deadly Sins. Seven Heavenly Virtures. Two Lovers and One perfect balance. A Sirius/Remus slash fiction set across seven chapters.
1. Sunday Castitas Luxuria

**Ch. 1 - Sunday - Castitas Luxuria – Lust/Chastity**

* * *

With every that day that passed spent in a relationship with Sirius, Remus was becoming painfully aware of just how stuffy he could be. So in an attempt to create a more light-hearted impression on his lover, Moony found himself studying by the lake. A fresh smile crossed his features with each gust of wind that ruffled his hair as he just waited for the moment he would be discovered being so laid back. Which of course he would be, although it would be typical for this to be the one occasion Sirius allowed him to study alone with no mishap or misadventure.

Putting his pencil down for a second he looked at his collection of parchments and books around him. Then with a furrowed brow tilted one of his study aids drunkenly on its side, then he brushed a hand lightly of a stack of parchments so they were no longer in line with each other. There, he thought, organised chaos.

Giving himself a small smack to the forehead he carried on, why was he putting so much effort into this any way?! He knew this essay had be in the very next day and his dog would want a bone at some point in the evening which ruled out working all night to get it done. Now was the only time he had and he was still using it to impress Sirius who wasn't even here. Crazy! So leaning over in a very unflattering position he put quill to parchment once more.

He'd been scratching away barely five minutes his back suddenly felt warm and tree-like arms wrapped themselves around his stomach taking a light but firm grip. "Wow Moony, I'm almost impressed." Lupin felt the hot breath on the back of his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. Yet still he resisted and pulled away, far too conscientious of where they were and at the task in hand.

"Sirius, there's students everywhere and we're out in the open. I don't think Dumbledore would quite appreciate his grounds being turned into a seedy muggle porno theatre. Now get off." He looked down at the growing bulge in Sirius crotch area. "And put your tail back between your legs, I've got work to do." Sirius released his lover with a smirk, yet still leaned in as close as before. "Ooooh I love when you talk dirty Moony. Makes this little tail wag even harder." He closed his statement with a cocky glance and curt nod at his pelvic region.

"But fine, if you want to be professor's pet, so be it." Why had he given up? Sirius never gave up this easily. Not usually. Remus shot him a confused glance, yet refused to play his little game and continued to write. Then from behind him on the grass he heard a long loud sigh of contentment and upon turning his head saw that Sirius had dropped below eye level and was laid on his back with his hands behind his head.

Rolling his eyes Lupin went back to his parchment, but was distracted by another long, dreamy sigh. "It's so hot today, don't you think so Moony?" Oh no. Not now. Not here. "Gosh these trousers just feel so, well, tight in the heat." Sirius ran a hand down his own toned chest until he reached his taught stomach muscles to pause briefly and bite his bottom lip gently, eyes tipping upwards to look and see if he caught the werewolf's attention.

Seeing that he most definitely had he continued on his path and start rubbing backwards and forwards across his bulge, smirking as he went. "Sirius, stop that this instant." Lupin felt a heat wave crash upon his cheek and an electric jolt down to his genitals. Turning back round he could hear the soft, slow swish of hand on fabric, each stroke making him more painfully aware of the fact that it was still happing behind him, until finally it was too much. Lupin jumped up in a flurry of parchment and a flap of leather bound sheets and went storming off towards the castle. Peeved at the disturbance, yet pleased he'd resisted the lustful temptation laid down by the most handsome devil he knew.


	2. Monday Frenum Gula

Thanks for all the reviews last time round guys :) - glad you think the idea is fun! Now I've never written James into any of my fics before so I apologise very humbly right now if I cocked him or the dynamic up. All's I ask is that I if have let me know in a nice way and I can take it all on board for next time ;) - By the way this one's a lot more suggestive than last time so don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

**Ch. 2 - Monday - Frenum Gula – Gluttony/Abstinence **

After their session on the lawn yesterday, Sirius had turned their encounter into a small game. Or at least in his mind he had, but so far he was the only one playing, amusing himself during class with all the ideas that he had as he stared off into space outside the windows and onto the Hogwarts grounds. Now though it was time to bring Remus into the playing field in a way only Sirius Black knew how.

As the day passed Remus couldn't help but notice the odd smirk, smile and even giggle thrown in his direction now and again from his dark haired, mischievous lover. Something was coming, he just wasn't sure what. Still he tried his best to keep his head down and work as best he could, yet in every class he felt those beady eyes peering at him burning holes in his back, sometimes in a good way mind, but still for the most part, very unsettling.

It was as dusk fell upon the tip of the astronomy tower and the evening feast was underway in the dining hall that Sirius started out on his mission. Lupin was already seated at the Gryffindor table with James, a chicken leg and steak combination laid out before him. "Evening all." Black stated confidently as he plonked himself down at eye level opposite Remus, rolling up his shirt sleeves and loosening his tie revealing the top part of a bare smooth chest making Remus shudder. Phase one complete.

Lupin mumbled a barely audible hello which James replied with a more upbeat, loud tone. "Why hello there Pads. Good to see you've decided to dine with us this evening." His greeting was uttered with a faux gentry manner, the type a brown-nosed wizard might use to greet the minister over a round of gentle, friendly wizards chess on a cold winter night by the fire.

With a small bow in return, Sirius began stocking up his plate, but Remus couldn't help but notice he was making the weirdest combination known to wizard and muggle kind alike. First he grabbed two large sausages and rolled them onto his plate, not strange at all, until you add the side of whipped cream, dollop of mayonnaise, lone carrot and finally bread bun. Remus raised one eyebrow but there was that smirk again. And still he refused to ask what was going on for fear of actually getting the correct answer.

James however was too busy rambling on about Quidditch to Sirius to even notice his dietary oddity. Nodding even so often to look like he was listening Sirius took the first sausage in his mouth and sucked the end in an absent minded fashion just waiting to catch Lupin's eye. It didn't take long as James had stopped mid-sentence and was now asking "Erm, Pads, what you doing mate?" Moony looked up couldn't help but widen his eyes at the initial spectacle. Then smiling and deciding not to rise to his partner's childish antics remarked, "Yeh Pads, shouldn't you have asked the sausage for a drink first." He then looked away and got back to his own lunch and began to unfold a copy of the Daily Prophet he'd acquired that morning.

Sirius bit off the end (making both on looking parties wince slightly at the thought) and shoving the rest in his mouth whole tried to talk through the mass of meat on his tongue. "You doe moons," further chomping noises followed by an exaggerated gulp, "you're right." He reached out for a jug of milk laid on the table drank straight from it in a very piggish style. "Ahhhhhhhh", he sighed out licking the remnants from his lips. "Creamy."

Two eyes peered out from over the paper, yet they were still not amused and hence went back down to the print. Sirius meanwhile, undeterred by Lupin's new-found calm visage continued by sticking a fork in the second sausage and dipped the tip in the mayonnaise to the side of his plate.

Although Remus wasn't looking directly at him, he could see him in periphery vision and could also see that he was now spreading the sauce around meat with his tongue. Moony took in a deep breath trying his best to concentrate on the paper headlines and act as if he wasn't watching.

"Ok Pads, now you're just being gay. Just do us all a favour and eat your damn food." Said James, a little unsettled by Blacks display of gluttony. "But prongs, there's nothing wrong with savouring a large chunk of meat, besides I like mine this way. What do you think Moony?" As he continued playing with the sausage Remus only gripped the paper hard crinkling the pages inwards making it impossible to read. James, poor fellow, thought Sirius was merely making a reference to Lupin's lunar activities, and not desperately trying to make him go camping inside his trousers in the middle of the great hall.

Now Sirius was moving on to the whipped cream he unceremoniously dumped on his plate amongst the main course. Taking a large spoonful he played with the white substance in his mouth pushing it from cheek to cheek, moaning almost inaudibly as he did. Over the din in the great hall Prongs had missed Padfoots cries but Lupin, who was highly tuned to his companion, now heard everything.

The werewolf shuffled uncomfortably on the wooden bench trying to get into a more comfortable position, but failing miserably. He felt himself grow hotter and hotter, but somehow was still managing to control the colour of his face. It was only when Sirius' foot stroked the inside of his lower leg that he lost control somewhat.

Letting out a small inexplicable noise that he subtly managed to rough off to a somewhat girly cough he jerked his leg upwards, banging his knee on the solid table. Lupin, unable to look at James and see his reaction, simply glared at Sirius with deathly serious eyes from over the table. "Ok guys, is this some kind of canine strangeness that we stags and rats can't understand or did the full moon come early and no-body told me?"

Clearing his throat Lupin folded his paper over until it was a quarter its size and without looking at James replied "No, no just a very shocking article on the rise in household cauldron incidents is all." He held the paper up as if daring James to double-check his story. "Up 54% don't you know, terrible."

With that and still not meeting Prongs gaze, moony slid to the end of the bench right up to the doors to the entrance hall and without looking back dashed out of them. Just as he crossed the threshold he heard a small cry of "Oh my carrots all wet" from behind him. He didn't look back though, just simply rolled his eyes and took off to the dorms to cool off.


End file.
